


Meteor Shower

by monhell_got_yeeted



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monhell_got_yeeted/pseuds/monhell_got_yeeted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, you some kind of star nerd as well as a Russian literature nerd?" Chloe rolled her eyes. "Since when have meteor showers involved stars, Beca?"</p><p>or</p><p>The one in which Chloe is desperate to go and watch a meteor shower but Aubrey bails. Cue Beca Mitchell and her old pick-up truck to save the day. (Set somewhere post ICCA win and pre-graduation)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meteor Shower

 

“Aubrey,  _please_!”

 

Chloe threw herself carelessly onto her best friend’s bed as she whined at the blonde. The former Bella captain didn’t even flinch and kept her eyes firmly planted on the current page of her latest law book, her lip bit in concentration and her favourite pen scratching against paper as she continued taking notes.

 

“Studying, Chlo.” Her response was soft yet firm. She was used to the redhead’s incessant need to bother her during times of study over the past ten years of befriending her.

 

Chloe groaned. “You’ve been studying for hours. Come on, Bree, your exams are only in a few weeks. You need a break.” She nudged her best friend with her foot, only to find it being shrugged off.

 

“I need to study. Go and find someone else to watch Peruthian, or whatever it’s called, with.”

 

“First of all, no you don’t. You pass all your exams with flying colours.” Chloe deadpanned. “Secondly, it’s called Perseids.” She frowned.

 

Had Aubrey not been listening to her at all?

 

Aubrey eventually relented and dropped the book in favour of facing her friend who was still sprawled out across her bed, pout intact.

 

“Can’t you go with someone else?” Aubrey repeated in a softer tone as she went to sit by her friend, patting her leg so she moved up.

 

Chloe rolled her eyes as she sat up. “Who else is interested in driving out to a field and watching a meteor shower with me, Bree?”

 

“Well,” Aubrey started, pausing as she thought about her answer. “You actually have two people who would be happy to go with you.”

 

The redhead shifted into a more upright position and glanced at her best friend curiously. “I’m listening.”

 

“Well, there’s Tom-“

 

“Absolutely not.” Chloe cut the blonde off before she could even finish. “You know he’s interested in me, asking him would just give the wrong message. Who else?”

 

Aubrey internally groaned at her friend’s naivety.

 

“Who do you think?”

 

Chloe blinked.

 

“Beca.” Aubrey said simply, moving back over to her office chair.

 

Chloe let out a small laugh. “Beca? There’s no way she’d go and watch a meteor shower.”

 

Aubrey nodded as she picked up her book. “You’re right, she wouldn’t. Unless  _you_  asked her to.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Don’t play dumb. Everyone knows she has a massive toner for you.” Aubrey looked across at her friend pointedly. “And I wouldn’t say it be farfetched to say you felt the same back. Now go and ask her before I do it for you.”

 

Chloe’s mouth hung wide as she listened to the blonde. She knew her best friend didn’t particularly like the ‘alt-girl’ as she had so dubbed her at the activities fair, so finding out that she was apparently unfased by this revelation baffled her slightly.

 

“I don’t know, Bree... she and Jesse have only just broken up.” Chloe trailed off, unsure.

 

“Oh for God’s sake.”

 

Before Chloe had time to process what was happening, Aubrey had risen from her seat again and was stood at the other side of the room with Chloe’s phone in hand, thumbs texting rapidly.

 

“Bree, wait!”

 

As quick as she’d stood, Aubrey had thrown the phone onto the bed next to Chloe and sat back down. “You’re welcome. Now go and get ready"

 

Chloe stared at the blonde incredulously. She knew she shouldn’t have trusted her enough to give her phone password away. She was about to shout at her best friend for setting her up for what was sure to be a humiliating rejection, but only got so far as opening her mouth when she felt her phone vibrate beside her.

 

“I think that’s for you,” came Aubrey’s distracted voice, head already buried back into the five inch textbook.

 

Chloe glared at the back of her best friends head as she picked up her phone and unlocked the screen.

 

**_“Sure thing, Red. I’ll be by your apartment in twenty :) x”_ **

****

Chloe blinked. “She said yes?”

 

“Of course she said yes.” Aubrey turned a page. “Now let me study in peace.”

 

The redhead let out a loud squeal as she wrapped her arms awkwardly around Aubrey and kissed her cheek. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Her grin was wide as she ran out of the room to get ready, leaving behind a smirking Aubrey shaking her head.

 

“You’re welcome!” She called out after her.

 

**~o0o~**

 

“Chloe, you look fine.”

 

The blonde threw her head back as she listened to Chloe pacing backwards and forwards, clearly nervous about tonight.

 

“Don’t you think it’s too-“

 

“You look gorgeous.” Aubrey cut her friend off, this time actually making a point of turning round to look her in the eyes. She did look gorgeous.

 

Not that Chloe Beale didn’t ever look less than perfect.

 

"She's not here yet. Maybe she bailed?" Chloe panicked out loud, eyes flicking down to look at her watch again.

 

"Chloe!"

 

The redhead stopped and smiled at Aubrey sheepishly.

 

"When has Beca Mitchell ever been on time for something?" Aubrey deadpanned as she patted the space beside her in an inviting gesture. "She'll be here."

 

Chloe offered a nervous smile and sat down again. “Sorry. I’m just...” She trailed off.

 

“Anxious?” Aubrey finished the sentence with a reassuring smile. “You’ll be fine. You’re just hanging out with her. You two hang out all the time.”

 

The redheaded nodded. “You’re right. Just hanging out. Nothing to be nervous about.” She forced a smile back and let out a deep breath as the two heard a knock at the door.

 

“Just hanging out,” Aubrey reiterated as Chloe got up to leave, happy that her best friend seemed to have calmed down. “Go enjoy yourself. I’ll probably be in bed by the time you get back, so you can tell me about it tomorrow morning over coffee, okay?”

 

Another knock at the door.

 

“Of course.” Chloe smiled. “See you later, Bree!”

 

Chloe fixed her hair one last time before pulling the front door open, smiling down at Beca who already had her signature smirk in place as she leant against the doorframe.

 

“Hey, Red. You ready to go?” She asked, mindlessly playing with her car keys.

 

Chloe grinned widely as she nodded her head, swiftly stepping over the threshold and shutting the door behind them.

 

"We can take my car if you want?" The redhead questioned as she nodded towards Beca’s keys, still held loosely in the brunette’s hand.

 

The two began walking slowly and Beca scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. "I actually packed some stuff in my truck already, if that's okay? It’s kinda why I was running late. Sorry about that."

 

Chloe nudged Beca with her arm. "Aww Beca, you didn't have to bring anything." She bit her lip curiously, eyes scanning the car park for Beca's old pick-up truck.

 

"It's nothing big, I just figured If we were gonna sit in a field for a bit we might as well be comfy, or whatever." Beca mumbled shyly.

 

The two approached Beca's car and Chloe grinned when she spotted several large blankets set out in the back of the brunette's truck.

 

"Becs that's perfect," she grinned, leaning forward and placing a light kiss on the smaller woman’s cheek.

 

Beca chuckled nervously but smiled at the gesture as she opened the passenger door for her friend, earning another peck on the cheek. The brunette felt her cheeks heat up further and quickly scurried around to her own side, sliding in and closing the door.

 

"So," Beca cleared her throat, "any particular spot you want to go to?"

 

Chloe frowned a little as she thought. "I honestly didn't think it through that far."

 

Beca laughed as she turned the ignition.

 

"That's okay. I'll just make sure to drive a good couple of miles from the city and we'll see where we end up, okay?"

 

Chloe nodded enthusiastically as she turned on Beca's radio and the two of them set off.

 

**~o0o~**

 

"So, you some kind of star nerd as well as a Russian literature nerd?" Beca asked eventually, eyes flicking over to Chloe for a few seconds as she smirked.

 

Chloe rolled her eyes and turned the music down slightly so they could talk. "Since when have meteor showers involved stars, Beca?"

 

Beca shrugged. "You tell me, nerd."

 

"Oh my God, stop!" Chloe laughed as she pinched Beca’s thigh.

 

"Hey!" Beca grinned, "I'm trying to drive here!"

 

"Don't insult the passenger then," Chloe retorted with a sly smile.

 

Beca just shook her head, struggling to keep a smile off of her face. "Really, Chlo, you're into all this kind of stuff?"

 

Chloe nodded. "I used to do go with my dad when I was little. It's nice. You've never done this before?"

 

She watched as Beca shook her head gently, eyes firmly planted on the road as she continued to drive.

 

"I'm glad you invited me."

 

Chloe grinned. "You'll love it. I promise."

 

Beca laughed. "Don't get ahead of yourself, just be proud you got me out of my dorm room, if I enjoy it then that'll be a plus."

 

The redhead rolled her eyes. "You will love it," she reiterated confidently.

 

"Whatever you say, Red." Beca slowly pulled the truck over, turning off the headlights and opening the door just enough to poke her head outside. "This dark enough?"

 

"Wait, who said that? Beca... Beca?"

 

Beca moved her head back inside and flicked the light above them on, playfully glaring at the woman sat beside her. "You're such an ass. A simple yes would've sufficed, you know."

 

Chloe giggled. "This is perfect, Beca."

 

Beca nodded. "Cool. Lemme just get us off the road and we can set up."

 

The brunette reversed until they were parked in a large open field away from the road and turned the ignition off, leaving the keys dangling as she opened the car door and slid out.

 

“What?” Beca asked when she noticed Chloe staring at the keys incredulously. “Chloe, come on. We’re in the middle of nowhere. No-one's stealing this crappy truck." Chloe didn't look convinced. "Besides," Beca continued, "we need a fast getaway if one of those fireballs comes our way.” The brunette grinned.

 

“Fine.” Chloe laughed as she opened the side door.

 

“Oh wait. There’s a spare hoodie I brought in the back seat if you want to grab it, it’s pretty cold outside.” Beca commented nonchalantly, oblivious to the redheads glowing smile when she realised Beca had thought ahead enough to make sure Chloe wouldn’t get cold.

 

Grabbing the hoodie from behind her - smile now turning into a full-fledged grin when she recognised that this wasn’t just a spare hoodie, but instead Beca’s  _favourite_ hoodie - Chloe slid out of the truck and walked around the back to meet Beca, who was busying herself with the blankets.

 

“Need any help?” Chloe asked after she slipped on the jumper, inhaling ever so slightly at the pleasant, familiar smell that was Beca.

 

“Nah I got it.” Beca threw the last blanket into place and smiled down at Chloe who had leant against the truck to slip off her shoes.  “You don’t have to take your shoes off, Chlo.”

 

“I am not cuddling with shoes on, Beca Mitchell!”

 

Beca rolled her eyes. “You’re making me cuddle  _as well as_ leaving my dorm room? The things I do for you.”

 

Chloe smiled brightly again. “I know you secretly love my cuddles. Don’t even try to deny it.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

The brunette offered her hand down to Chloe and helped the other woman climb into the back of the truck.

 

"So chivalrous." Chloe teased before kissing Beca's cheek again.

 

She could get used to that.

 

“So… how does this work?” Beca inquired after the two had settled down. Her eyes already set on the sky. “I don’t see anything.”

 

Chloe chuckled. “You have to be patient.”

 

A gentle breeze washed over the two and Chloe shivered a little, now grateful for the warmth of Beca’s hoodie as well as the smell. She huddled a little closer to the brunette.

 

“You cold?” Beca asked in concern.

 

The brunette was watching the redhead with furrowed brows even after the other woman shook her head in protest and assured that she was fine.

 

“Come here.”

 

Beca shuffled forward and laid down, patting the space beside her to tell Chloe to do the same. She smiled as the redhead followed her instructions and lay beside her.

 

“Less wind this way.” Beca explained with a small shrug as she readjusted her eyes back onto the starry sky.

 

Chloe grinned as she rested her head gently against Beca’s shoulder. “I think I picked a good night. No clouds.”

 

“No meteors, either.” Beca pointed out.

 

“I just said you had to be patient!” Chloe whined playfully as she gave the brunette’s arm a gentle tap.

 

Beca smiled.

 

The two lay like this for a few minutes. Beca found the silence around them surprisingly peaceful as opposed to the constant humming of a bass line she was used to. She tensed at the feeling of Chloe’s arm slipping around her waist but said nothing, instead chancing a brief look at the woman who was effectively cuddling her right now.

 

Chloe felt Beca’s eyes on her and instinctively held onto the brunette a little bit tighter. She loved cuddling with Beca Mitchell. Chloe had taken every available moment to cuddle with Beca ever since the first opportunity had arisen back at the first Bellas sleepover. She knew that she was the only person Beca allowed to do this with and it made her feel pretty special.

 

 “Oh!”

 

“See one?” Chloe asked with a knowing grin.

 

“You mean you didn’t?!” Beca asked disbelievingly. “It was insane!”

 

Chloe couldn’t help but smile at the excitement she heard in Beca’s voice.

 

“That was so cool,” Beca muttered in awe.

 

Chloe giggled. “Told you you’d love it.”

 

Another cold breeze swept over the two women and they both shivered.

 

“Wait here, I’ll go get the hot chocolate.”

 

Chloe sat up in protest, already missing the warmth of the brunette beside her. “I’ll go, Becs.”

 

Beca smirked as she jumped out of her truck. “Too late. Besides, you need to catch up,” she pointed upwards with her index finger.

 

“You’ve seen  _one_!” Chloe reminded with a small laugh.

 

“You’re wasting tiiime,” Beca sang gently as she rounded her truck to the passenger door.

 

Chloe rolled her eyes and shuffled back, bringing a duvet with her and covering her lap, leaving enough room for Beca to sit beside her. She wasn’t getting out of cuddles that easily _._

 

“Anything?”

 

Chloe smiled fondly as she looked down at Beca who was currently trying to climb back into the truck with two full hands.

 

She shook her head. In all honesty she’d forgotten to look up at the sky in anticipation of waiting for Beca’s return. She wasn’t as bothered about seeing any shooting stars as she had been three hours ago with Aubrey, right now she just wanted Beca’s warmth back beside her.

 

 

“Not yet.” She answered. “What’s that?”

 

“Well,” Beca started as she easily sat beside Chloe again, “hot chocolate, of course.” She set the flask in between them. “And because I’m the best friend ever-” Beca smiled when she heard Chloe giggle beside her, "-I also brought you some sprinkled donuts, because they’re  _totes your fave_.”

 

Chloe giggled again. “I do  _not_  sound like that!”

 

“Totes do.” Beca grinned as Chloe snatched the bag out of her other hand.

 

“Don’t,” Chloe mumbled. “But thank you, you’re the best.”

 

Beca simply smiled back as she picked the hot chocolate back up and took a large sip, trying to ignore the disappointment of not being rewarded with another kiss on the cheek. The brunette sat in idle thought as she traced a hand down the side of the flask.

 

"This is nice. Thank you again for inviting me out tonight, Chlo."

 

Chloe turned to face the small brunette with a smile. "Thank you for saying yes. I'm sure you would've much rather stayed in your room and mixed."

 

Beca watched the woman besides her silently for a few seconds, a smile adorning her face as she tilted her head to the side. "Why do you think that?"

 

"Because you're a recluse, Beca Mitchell."

 

Beca laughed, actually laughed, and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe. I'd like to think that by now you'd have figured out that's not the case with you though, Red."

 

"Yeah?" Chloe bit her lip in a weak attempt to hide her growing smile.

 

Beca simply nodded and took another sip from the flask, trying to ignore the butterflies erupting in her stomach at the mere sight of her friends smile. Chloe watched the brunette for a moment before snuggling back into the warmth of her side. She hummed contently.

 

“I want to see at least three before we go.”

 

In a small act of confidence Beca gently wrapped her arm around the redhead’s shoulders and held her a little closer.

 

“Fine with me, Red.”

 

 

**~o0o~**

 

 

Three turned into ten which turned into twenty. It was nearly 4am when Beca finally convinced Chloe that they should be heading back, not that Beca really wanted to leave, either. The night had been kind of perfect and it was obvious they were both reluctant for it to end. It was only when Beca noticed the deep, even breaths of Chloe on her neck that she realised the redhead had dozed off, and decided to call it a night.

 

Sleepy Chloe was adorable, Beca had decided. The redhead had insisted on taking a blanket back with her into the front seat and Beca rolled her eyes good naturedly as she watched the redhead stumble clumsily in the process of transporting the enormous blanket.

 

“Comfy?” Beca had asked with a sly smile as she pulled herself back into the driver’s seat and made sure the redhead’s seatbelt was fastened. Chloe only let out a small satisfied sigh as she drifted off to sleep in a matter of seconds.

 

The journey back was silent bar the occasional murmurs that came from a still sleeping Chloe. Beca pulled up to the redhead’s apartment and glanced beside her. There was a part of her that almost wanted to leave her friend as she was, she looked too content to disturb. After a few minutes Beca finally got out of her truck and wandered around to the passenger side and slowly opened the door in case Chloe was rested against it.

 

“Hey, Chlo,” Beca whispered softly, kneeling down so that she was level with the redhead.

 

No movement.

 

She sighed. “Chlo,” she tried a little louder, this time moving her hand to tuck a stray piece of hair behind the redhead’s ear.

 

“Hmm?”

 

Beca smiled at the sight of blue eyes flickering to meet hers. “We’re at your apartment. I’m afraid you’re gonna have to leave that cacoon of a blanket now.”

 

Chloe let out a small moan of protest as she unfastened her seatbelt and practically fell out the car. Beca laughed.

 

“Come on, I’ll walk you to your door, sleepyhead.”

 

Chloe let out a loud yawn as the two reached her door. Beca rocked on her heels awkwardly. “So uh, I’ll see you tomorrow maybe?” She asked with a slightly hopeful tone.

 

Chloe looked a little more alert as her eyes narrowed. “You’re not staying?”

 

Beca paused. “Uh... I mean I wasn’t planning to,” she scratched the back of her neck awkwardly.

 

“Beca Mitchell it is half four in the morning, you’re not driving home.”

 

“But I just drove you h-“Beca promptly shut up at the hard stare she was receiving and instead decided to swallow the rest of her protest and clear her throat. “I mean uh, yeah, I’ll stay.”

 

Chloe didn’t waste any time and grabbed the brunette by the hand, quickly dragging her over the threshold of her apartment and locking the door behind them, almost as if she was worried the other woman would suddenly change her mind and leave.

 

She watched in tired amusement as Beca stood awkwardly in the middle of her room.

 

“Beca, how many times have you stayed over?”

 

“Er… a lot?”

 

Chloe nodded. “A lot. Sit down you dummy.”

 

The brunette eventually relented and sat down on the edge of Chloe’s bed. Chloe rolled her eyes but decided not to comment, instead opening her drawers in order to get something for herself and Beca to wear to bed.

 

“Here.”

 

She threw Beca one of the tops the brunette had previously left at the apartment and pulled another one out for herself. Despite the shirts usually being a little smaller than the ones she owned herself, they were comfier.

 

She liked to sleep in Beca’s clothes. She was pretty sure she slept better in them, too.

 

Chloe wasn’t sure whether it was her tiredness, confidence, or sheer determination to make Beca squirm whenever she had the opportunity that made her start undressing right there and then. In all probability it was a mixture of the three. The redhead didn’t even bash an eyelid as she easily pulled her top over her head and unceremoniously tugged her jeans down her thighs.

 

She didn’t fail to notice the not so subtle blush of her best friend. The redhead also noticed how the brunette hadn’t necessarily looked away either, much like she would have normally done.

 

(Chloe may or may not have done this a few times in the past.)

 

“You not changing?” Chloe asked as she slid Beca's shirt on over her head, the familiar scent once again finding her senses.

 

“Oh... yeah.”

 

Beca stood up and moved a few paces before stopping. She seemed to pause for a few moments and Chloe almost asked her if everything was okay – until Beca imitated Chloe and clumsily tugged her shirt over her head.

 

Chloe may have made a habit of stripping in front of Beca on occasion, but she’d only really  _seen_ the brunette once that time in the shower, and her memory clearly had not done the deejay any justice. Chloe almost audibly gulped as her eyes looked over an expanse of pale skin and toned stomach.

 

She crossed the room in a small daze and slid into her bed, suddenly feeling a lot warmer than before. Beca flicked the lights off and Chloe felt her crawl in beside her.

  

“Thanks again for inviting me tonight, Chlo.”

 

Chloe hadn’t realised just how close Beca’s face had been to hers until she’d heard the familiar voice.

 

“I’m glad you came.” Chloe breathed. “You were really sweet to bring everything.”

 

She couldn’t see her but Chloe knew the brunette was blushing from the sound of the sheets moving beneath them. Beca had a habit of squirming a little when she was flustered.

 

“I just wanted to make sure you had a good night.”

 

Chloe’s heart nearly melted at the sincerity laced in Beca’s quiet words and grinned for what must have been the fiftieth time that night.

 

“I think it’s safe to say you succeeded in that.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Chloe nodded. “Mhm.”

 

“Um, good... I’m glad. I’m glad I could do that for you. I’d try do that for you every night, you know, because honestly you’re really special and-”

 

Chloe smiled as her friend began rambling. “Beca-“

 

“- you deserve to have a good night every night, and a good day, and really it’d just make me happy to make sure you were having a good day and night all the time if you know what I mean because-“

 

“Beca!”

 

The brunette trailed off.

 

"Sorry."

 

She waited for Chloe to say something but instead felt a soft hand gently trace the back of her neck and a few moments later soft lips just barely pressed against hers. It was all too short before the feeling dissipated.

 

“Was that okay?” Chloe asked in a small voice.

 

Chloe could sense Beca nodding and grinned as she felt her lean in again.

 

 

 

**~o0o~**

 

Aubrey was leant against the breakfast counter reading the newspaper the next morning when she heard Chloe’s bedroom door open. She took a large sip of coffee and continued reading.

 

“You have a good time last night, Chlo?”

 

After a few seconds with no response the blonde’s eyes flicked up.

 

“Did you not hear- Oh.”

 

Aubrey’s eyes trailed down the figure of a very dishevelled looking Beca Mitchell who was blushing furiously. Chloe appeared a few seconds later from behind the deejay and grinned sheepishly. Aubrey rolled her eyes and stood up properly.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes. Try not to trash our kitchen, midget.” She looked at Beca pointedly before turning her attention to the still grinning redhead. “And I’ll speak to you later,” she raised an eyebrow at Chloe before retreating back into her room with a smile on her face.

 

_About time._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
